1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the structure of an electric light bulb socket positioner for lamp assemblies. In particular, this invention directs itself to a positioner having a pair of opposed slotted openings to allow compressive displacement of portions of the positioner's wall.
2. Prior Art
The electric light bulb stem and electric light bulb sleeve of a conventional product, shown in FIG. 1, when assembled together, are subject to the following situations:
1. An electric light bulb socket 21 having an excessive outer diameter at the lower end of the electric light bulb stem 20 cannot be inserted into the sleeve 10 when the electric light bulb assembly is attempted; or,
2. An electric light bulb socket 21 having a diminutive outer diameter often falls out after assembly with the sleeve 10.
The foregoing two situations occur because the outer diameter of the conical electric light bulb socket at the lower end of the electric light bulb stem, is of a different dimension than that of the inner diameter of the sleeve. As a result, the outer diameter of a conventional electric light bulb socket is required to be of high precision.